Mean Girls and Boys
by NarutoTheKyuubi
Summary: When Naruto's parents die in a car crash, his life in the country moves to the big city. He also has to go to a public school now. Naruto's life is with secrets, so what happens when some of those come out as well?R&R loved.Chap4,Now Up! SasXNar and more.
1. How Low Can You Go?

**How Low Can You Go?**

The soft sound of the wind and the light drizzle made the whole ordeal even harder to accept in his mind. He looked over his shoulder to only see a line of black and pale pasty pink. The tears that had flooded his eyes mad the two colors blend more then they normally would have. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at whom he knew to be Uncle Iruka. The young man was only in his mid-twenties while Naruto himself was nearly seventeen, but he had been so close to the family ever since he was small, the name stuck. The older man's brown eyes also had been overflowed with tears, but he managed to keep a semi-straight face while holding his young friends shoulder. He knew it had to be hard on him, since his parents were the only thing he really had in his life. Iruka cursed drunk driving as the blonde buried his head into Iruka's black suit, allowing his tears to leave freely. He hadn't cried the whole time the priest had been speaking, but now he couldn't help it. He didn't want to have to say good-bye to those so dear to him. Why did it have to be his parents? Two poor adults with only a child to keep them from feeling the pain of their lowly status. Naruto had always promised his dad that he'd become a wealthy person and buy them the house they deserved.

Now they laid six feet under with only marble stone to mark their graves. Naruto was so poor and wouldn't let anyone else help him pay for the funeral that he was the one who had to carve the names into the graves which were only a few feet themselves. Already, the stones had began to sink in the moist ground and Naruto was almost positive that they would be completely submerged after the week was up. His parents didn't deserve that. They deserved more then a few boards hammered together for coffins, a statue on each grave instead of the dull rocks. He wanted their graves to look beautiful at least. Iruka sighed as he began to try pull his nephew away from the sight, but Naruto wouldn't budge. It got to the point where Iruka had to leave him sitting there, in the rain with only the promise of the priest that he would return for Naruto later; his eyes were glued to the head tombs. Naruto sat there for hours on end, before the old man came back and gently coaxed him to leave. "Father Sarutobi…if I ever get the money, do you think they would mind if I put a better monument on top of their current ones?" He said barely above a whisper, as they headed back to the man's black Puma. For a priest, he was well off and though he offered to pay for all the expenses, Naruto wouldn't hear of it.

The question wasn't a surprising one and as they sat there for a moment in the car warming up, Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto, your parents don't care if they have diamond monuments. They are with God now. I'm sure they are happy enough that their little boy wasn't in the accident."

This didn't cheer him up and the rest of the trip was silent as Naruto gazed out the window. "You're going to stay with Jiraya, right? I'm sure you're grand-father wouldn't mind seeing you again. Besides, you'll be going to a new school so no one will know about your incident."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the thought of school. He had to move to the city of Tokyo with his grandfather Jiraya and didn't care for it one bit. Living out as a country boy and being home-schooled, he knew all the people and kids around him. Him and Konohamaru had promised to graduate together. When Konohamaru learned that he was leaving, he threw a shit fit, and it took five of the people from the service that afternoon to pry him away.

The thought only made Naruto's heart sway to cry again as he turned to look out the front window of the car. His stuff had already been moved, he had already gone through his parents belongings, already signed into the new school, and had his car parked in his grandfather's driveway. He had rode to the funeral with Iruka since he was in no condition to drive. By this time, the drizzle had turned into a heavy down pour and the teenager was tired from the long and sorrowful day. The hum of droplets hitting the windshield made him fall into a light slumber the rest of the way.

-------------------------------- -----------------------------  
"Look! It's him! The newbie!"

"I hear his parents killed themselves in, what was it? A car crash?"

"Why the hell would they kill themselves?"

"He was to much for them…drove his parents nuts."

"Yeah? Well, they think he cut the break line…he wanted them dead."

"Don't be so cruel…"

Naruto wasn't even inside the damn place yet and already he wanted to turn around and march straight back down the steps and go home. The whole ordeal with his parents had been broadcasted live, printed in newspapers, and now he was being pestered with rumors and news reporters. Not to mention they dug up the 'deeper' past to make the tale more juicy. Now people either thought he was an emo because he was in such depression, he couldn't talk; either that or that he was murderer wanting his parents dead. He's teeth threatened to break under the pressure he applied on them. Why the hell would he kill his own parents? Good question. One that no one knew, yet still applied the title of 'crazed killer' to him.

Biting back the urge to turn around and scream at the rude assholes, the blonde just hurried up the steps. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad inside. People would be too busy talking to their friends to notice a silent kid like him. 'Well, that blows that theory.' Naruto's mind hissed as he swung the door open. It seemed like every kid in the hallway turned to look at who had come in, and now couldn't stop staring at him. 'Now I know why the animals at the zoo are so upset. What's wrong with me? Do I have killer stamped on my head in an ink only prissy dumb-asses can see?' He was starting to become very irritated with the whole situation. Practically running down the hallway, he hurried into the principles office and slammed the door shut. "Other kids need to get in too, you know?" He heard a voice hiss behind him.

That was the day he met Orochimaru Sannin and dreaded the day ever since. The tall man reminded him of something he had seen in a horror move called 'The Grudge.'

His long black hair and deathly pale features reminded him of the things that went bump in the night and his accent like that of a viper; ready to strike at a quivering mouse, such as he. The worse feature was his green-yellow eyes, that narrowed angrily at him. Side stepping out of the man's path, he watched Orochimaru walk over and open the door with a rough jerk and then walk back into the room and down a hallway to the teacher's lounge. He sighed and leaned against a wall, having survived the moment. 'I'm never gonna ask to feed the snakes at the pet store ever again.' Naruto vowed as he walked over to a cushioned chair to wait for the principle. He didn't have to wait long either since she walked about the second he sat down.

He stared at her too. She was a woman in about her mid thirties and with a package that most girls would have died for. She looked, to Naruto, like a chick from Bay-Watch for the love of God. Her summer light blue tank top didn't hide them, either. He was a guy, so it was natural to stare and though it flattered the woman, she didn't find it appropriate for students to have such habits. "My face is up here, Uzumaki. Boy, I see I'm gonna have trouble with you already." She said sternly but then winked at him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sta-"

"Everyone does, just don't make it a habit, or by woman's rights I get to slap you." She said in a over sweet voice.

She spoke so bluntly, that for a moment Naruto didn't get the joke. "Slow aren't you, son? Well, welcome to my wonderful school of delinquent students. Here we have the lazy asses, know it alls, and punks. Start a fight and be prepared to get your head ripped off by me…."

Okay, maybe he should have been a drop out.

Following the strange woman around the school on a tour, he kept silent as the bell rang and kids went to class. He could still catch stares and whispers from here and there but nothing major. They obviously were afraid to miss class in front of the principle and with good reason as far as Naruto was concerned. After getting the basic layout of the three story building, the woman began to write him a pass from a slip of paper she pulled out of her jeans pocket. "Okay, you'll be going to History first…what was your first name?"

"Naruto…Uzumaki." He said, wanting to evacuate the building instead of going into any of the rooms.

"Name's Tsunade. Don't you dare call me Madam. Makes me feel too old. Just Tsunade."

After things were said and done with, he now trudged down the hall to go to the one thing he dreaded most…class, itself. Naruto was never a shy boy, but being in a real class for the first time was a bit…intimidating. Usually he would have been cheerful and maybe have fit in the jock group because of his amazing body for only seventeen but alas, he looked like a depressed, wrist-slitting freak to everyone and thus he was treated as such. After being introduced to the class by his teacher Mr. Genma, which he really disapproved of since now they all knew he was 'the' Uzumaki boy, he could feel the tension in the room directed at him from his seat in the very back. Too bad he didn't play hookie today either, because there was also a see-what-you've-learned-History quiz.

Naruto looked up from the test, finding it fairly easy for being senior material. His parents hadn't been lenient with his studies and had once mentioned how far ahead he was, but never that he knew collage material. He had already blown by the questions having learnt the text before coming to this school. His eyes shifted to catch a pair of light blue eyes looking at him. A young girl with black short hair was gazing at him with a sort of, blush on her face. With no girls around his old home, he didn't really know how to react. Did playing bad ass and smirking or giving into the unusual emotion to look away, sound good? He wasn't going to jump the gun since he had just made himself seem like a little kindergartener when coming into class. Still, he smiled as he looked down. When he took a peek back up from his desk, he saw her glance back and return the gesture. It was a turning point in the day. One person didn't hate his guts, and he could only thank-god that there was a good moment in this hell. Naruto looked up at Genma, who now stood beside him with a small grin on his face. " She's cute yea?"

The question made him blush and he checked to make sure that no one was spying on them before nodding quickly and with little motion.It made him look more like a bobble head more then anything. Genma suppressed a laugh inside his throat and it came out into a rough cough.

As the teacher went over the tests, Naruto could pick out his when Genma began to read. He had doodled all over the page because he had an hour to waste while the rest of the students tried to complete the task. He wasn't bad either, Genma noted. He had drawn flames under the header, a beautiful dragon's head from a side shot, and had the time to draw a hand reaching out in detail; as though it were leaving the page. More impressive were his answers. Naruto had a knowledge that was suppose to be taught this year, though the teach figured that he hadn't taken collage because of the recent incident. Still, for the boy to be so smart and in high school would have been a joke in the teacher's lounge if he hadn't seen the work himself. Naruto had wrote two paragraphs for even the simplest questions, and all in deep detail. Suddenly curious, Genma flipped the pages to the last question which had been, 'How do you like this school? Why/Why Not?'

Naruto had taken the time to cross out 'How' and put in 'Why', 'Like' and 'Hate', 'This school' turned into 'Yourself'. It was then left blank. Seeing that Genma was casting a sympathetic gaze, Naruto instantly knew what question he was going over and stared at his desk as though he were ashamed. He couldn't instantly recover from the devastation he had undergone. If they expected that from him, they would be very disappointed.

Genma placed the work aside and began to finish grading the rest of the documents. After fifteen minutes of just staring at the wall; he'd ignored the kids that got up and were now in clusters with a few glares and glances here and there, the teacher announced for the students to take their seats. "Well, it seems we have a brain in this school."

Immediately, Naruto noted that a young man with brown hair tied back sat up straight and proud. He had to be the class genius. Naruto also noted his eyes and face resembled that of the young girl that had gave him such a sweet smile. "I must say, I haven't seen anyone work so hard. Naruto Uzumaki. Congratulations for starting this year off with extra credit." Genma said, starting to clap.

The class joined in, some staring with amazement or smirks. So, he had switched from the emo boy to 'the person people could copy answers off of'. Great, a whole level up in school ranking. Slumping down in his seat, he glanced out the window as the bell rang. 'Good, now I can get the hell outta this school.' Naruto said, having been plotting about how he could leave without getting in trouble with Jiraya or Tsunade.

The old fashion, 'I'm sick with a stomach ache' would work. They'd understand that right?

Naruto picked up his crimson sack-pack and began to walk out of the room, nodding to Genma's "Have a nice day."

He wasn't even five steps out of the door when someone grabbed the back of his jacket hood and threw him up against a locker. Naruto let out a loud groan as his head connected with the metal. Holding him by the shirt collar now, was the young man he had saw strike such a pride pose only to be beat down when his name was called. "Can I help you with something?" Naruto grunted as he grabbed the pale wrist that held his new shirt and ripped it off.

A few people gasped and he heard the name 'Neji' and 'Hyuuga.' So the guy's name was a combination of the two? What was so special about him, that made people seem terrified? "I'll tell you what my problem is." Neji said slamming his hands on either side of Naruto's head, bring his face close, to look intimidating.

"I saw you watching my cousin, that's my problem. Stay away from her, you freak." Neji hissed, spitting in his face.

Naruto wiped off the spit with the back of his hand and rubbed it on the side of Neji's American Eagle. "And when did you become my mother? Or, her mother? Thanks for the warning, but I'm not too terribly worried. If she has a problem, she'll tell me."

Pushing Neji away from him, Naruto began on the path to the office again. A smirk twisted on his features as he heard Neji scream something, though he didn't really pay attention. He wasn't dumb enough to not know that there was a fist soon to connect with the back of his hand. Leaning his neck to the side just a tad and yawning, he looked up at the knuckles that grazed his cheek before snatching Hyuuga's outstretched arm and beginning to nearly snap it over his shoulder. "That's enough!"

Naruto released his grip as the very girl they had been fighting over, appeared from the crowd. Her face was fixed with fear when Neji's eyes caught hers. "H-he didn't do anything wrong, Neji Ni-san!"

"Hinata-sama! Do you know who this boy is? He's that freak that-"

This kid knew too much and before he knew what he was doing, Naruto slammed him into the locker. They had switched positions. "What the hell…."

His voice was cold as he continued. He hated showing such an ugly face in front of a crowd but this boy had gone to far. "Do you get your kicks off of looking up shit about other people? I have two words of advice for you. Back. Off. Or I'll show you another tragedy." He finished, releasing Neji's collar and walking down the hall to the office.

He had more then a stomach problem now. His anger had gotten out of control. He needed to go home and just sleep. After calling Jiraya and telling him that he needed to 'cool down', the adult agreed to come get him. It was a families key words for when Naruto called home sick. His temper wasn't something to be tampered. Though he never had trouble holding it in, when he was pissed, he could really kill someone without feeling anything. 'Just like that night…' Naruto kicked himself as he watched for Jiraya to pull up.


	2. His Name Is Sasuke

**His Name Is Sasuke**

"Yo, space ranger. You gotta pencil I can borrow?"

Naruto looked up from his paper to see the boy a seat in front of him. He had been just staring at it blankly for the last fifteen minutes. Snatching an extra pencil from his pack, the blonde handed it to him. "Thanks a million. Name's Inuzuka, by the way. Kiba."

Naruto smirked as they shook hands for a second. "Mine is Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiba grinned at this, turning around completely in his chair. "Heard that you wasted Hyuuga. Dude, you're a savior. That ass was so far outta line that-"

The teacher coughed and Kiba turned to look back at him. It was Mr. Hatake's way of warning his students, though they had to catch on first. "We'll talk later alright? I want you to meet the group."

"Group?" Naruto repeated, a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, I'll show you at lunch. You see, the lunch has seats for each group. You got your jocks, preps, plastics,…"

Kiba rambled on about all the different lunch tables that each 'label' sat at. The jocks seemed to always be first in line and got the hottest meals. Plastics were right beside them, while preps were next in the 'food' line. The geeks were soon to follow and then it was their table's turn. "And what are we?" Naruto asked, almost not wanting to know.

"The outsiders, duh!" Kiba laughed while Naruto grinned meekly.

Well, now he had another 'name' the school could call him. 'But if I dropped from geek to outsider…then…oh, what ever!' He finally made up his mind. If he was accepted by these people then he could give a rat's ass on what people called him. Kiba got so concentrated with telling Naruto about the kids in the school, that he didn't even notice Mr. Hatake walk up behind him. The teacher, otherwise known as Kakashi, was a pretty nice guy until someone didn't heed his warnings. In the last pass twenty minutes or so, the white haired man had given Kiba plenty of signals to shut his trap. "Mr. Inuzuka, I've warned you not to talk in my class and now I'm going to have to send you to in house."

Kiba turned and leaned back in his seat, his hands above his brown hair as he raised a brow. "I was only asking to borrow a pencil. Chill out."

"Asking for a pencil doesn't take that long unless you are speaking in idiot. Besides, the in house teacher said she wanted to borrow you for a moment. Now get going before I call for security to escort you."

Kiba grumbled and picked up his book bag, stuffing his math book and work inside before heading towards the door. Naruto felt like a dog. Kiba had only talked to him because of his situation. "Uhhh…Mr. Hatake? Can I go with Kiba? I mean…it was my fault he was talking…he was telling me about the school…" Naruto asked, his cheeks flushing as the class looked up from their work and gazed at him with amazement.

Kakashi stretched and sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't feel like having a big fuss over the whole thing. "Alright. Inuzuka, get back to your seat and stay face forward. Next time, I'll report you to Tsunade."  
The brunette smirked and ran back to his seat, folding his hands and smiling as though he were a perfect angel. Out of pure mischief, Naruto placed his two index fingers on the top of his head, resembling horns. The classroom, including Kakashi, busted out laughing.

--------

Naruto sat at the lunch room with his new friends. After having been introduced to each one, Naruto felt like they were by far the nicest kids he had met yet. Shikamaru was a young boy with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and the laziest person Naruto had seen. He knew how to take apart computers and debug them but said it was to troublesome to wait for a five minute download. The other boy, Chouji, had a love for foods and was on the round side. His hair was a light red and stuck up everywhere. He said that his dream was to make a factory that processed all kinds of foods…just so he could eat them. Naruto laughed at this, knowing that such a foolish dream was admirable. At least they didn't want to be 'the star football player of this and this and this team. To him, people that wanted to do stuff like that and slack off in carrier were nothing but chumps. Sighing, he stood to go to the lunch line, though Kiba grabbed his arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy hissed as he yanked him back.

The cafeteria was starting to fill now, and Naruto was hungry. No one was in line, so why not jump in? "Did you forget what I taught you already? Sasuke always goes first!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. For even Kiba, a punk who had been in twelve foster homes and had been beat up every Sunday when he was little, to be scared of this guy...it was news to him. "Well, Sasuke's going to have to settle for second today. I'm starving and if pretty princess isn't here to get his food, then tough shit."

Chouji's and Shikamaru's mouths dropped when they heard the blonde exclaim this. Turning on his heel, Naruto walked up to get a tray. The whole area went silent as he grabbed up a Styrofoam plate and walked over to the man serving. Two seconds later, before Naruto could even order his food, a loud bang came from the doors. Standing there was a group of people dressed in fancy clothing and gym clothes. Naruto could also pick out Neji who was standing to the right of a raven haired boy, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. A shrilling cry filled the air as the pink haired girl behind the raven pointed at Naruto. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

At this, everyone's head turned to Naruto, who shrugged. "Getting lunch…better hurry before it's all gone."

A gasp was now filling in the silence and Naruto rolled his eyes. Did lunch have to be so dramatic. A young man in green gym shorts and a white undershirt walked in front of his posse now. "You, sir, have violated the code that goes on in this school!"

Naruto ignored him and nodded to the man to put some roast beef on his plate. "Uh, no. How many times do I have to say it? I'm getting lunch?"

The young man was obviously ready to charge Naruto's way, because he could hear Neji's voice whispering for 'Lee' to calm down. To Naruto, it was utterly pathetic. Who gived a flying fuck who went first in the lunch line? As his plate was filled, Naruto turned around and walked over to his table. At least, he had tried to before getting cut off by the group of kids. The boy in the green shorts who had yelled at him….apparently his name was Lee. Besides Neji and his cousin, there were a total of four people that were new. The leader of the group smirked as he walked over to Naruto, nearly coming face to face with him. Behind him, the girls squealed. All except for Hinata. She looked ashamed and shot Naruto an apologetic stare, though he didn't see it. His head was blocked by something pale and ugly. "Beat him to a pulp, Sasuke!", the pink haired girl screamed.

So this was Sasuke, huh? Didn't look like much. Just a pile of bones as far as he was concerned. The raven didn't look like he had any meat on him at all. Then again, looks weren't everything. It was a good thing that Naruto had been on edge, or he would have been nailed in the face with his own lunch tray as Sasuke upper-cut it. Food was sent in all areas and Naruto had to dodge his own milk carton before it fell on his head. Again, squeals from all the girls erupted from ever corner of the room. Naruto glared at Sasuke, only to receive the same look. Then, they collided. Naruto's fist caught Sasuke in the cheek and Sasuke's left ankle had found it's way around Naruto's and cause both of them to fall. The cheer of 'Fight!' was chanted and in two minutes flat, the principle was down there. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunade screamed and caused everyone to run back to their seats.

Naruto and Sasuke weren't as lucky. The security guard grabbed the two up by the back of the shirt collar and walked over to Tsunade. "May I ask….WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Sasuke gave a stubborn 'humph' and turned his head while Naruto looked at the ground. The woman's gaze went from Naruto to Sasuke for a few moments before she sighed. "Uchiha, I'm letting your brother know about this. Uzumaki…..behave. I don't want you to get into anymore fist fights. Let me do that, got it?"

Naruto was shocked to say the absolute least. Well, probably to say the most too. He had expected Tsunade to drag them to the youth center. Sasuke, however, acted like a bomb had just exploded in the room. "You ain't going to tell my brother anything, hag."

The blonde could have choked on his own spit. "Uchiha, I will not go over this exercise with you like last time. Yes, your brother will know. Yes, you will behave and yes, I will expel your ass out of this school quicker than you can say 'Please.' Are we clear?"

Again, Sasuke just shrugged and walked back to his posse. "Sakura, stop crying…it was only my cheek." He hissed as he walked over to the lunch line, snatched up a tray and walked through the line.

The young pink haired woman quickly perked up and ran after her 'precious' Sasuke. Naruto shook his head as he went to get in the lunch line again. This time, he was shoved back by the light blonde haired girl. Tsunade barked a quick "Ino!", and he was then allowed to go behind her.

Slamming his tray down, Naruto glared furiously at his food and then looked up at Kiba. He noticed that everyone at his table was grinning and he wanted to shove his fork down each and every one of their throats. "You gonna start laughing?"

"Yea. Dude, you totally took on Sasuke! You're my fuckin role model of the year. No, better yet? You're my fucking hero!"

Naruto smirked as Shikamaru gave him a thumbs up and Chouji giggled. "It was kinda funny huh?" Naruto admitted before laughing his ass off, with the rest of group.

So much for 'Prince Sasuke.'


	3. Snake Bite

**Snake Bite  
**

The boys had been laughing the whole way back to class. "What's next for today?" Kiba asked absent mindedly as he pulled out his own schedule. "Mine's Gym."

Chouji and Shikamaru found that they had the same as Kiba, while Naruto reached into his knap-sack to find his. 'I hope I've got the same…I could so whip Kiba in basketball.' Naruto thought with a smirk. Than again, life seemed to have been dragging him by the legs lately; for when he opened up the folded piece of paper, he let out a loud groan. Next for class? Orochimaru, Sannin. Chemistry. Kiba looked over his shoulder and shivered as he read. "You are gonna be molested. Good luck pal."

Naruto whirled around, his face white as a sheet from Kiba's comment. If it hadn't been true, which Naruto swore to himself that it probably wasn't, the others would have been sent into another fit of howls at the blonde's face. The fact that none of them did, caused him to feel sick to his stomach. Chouji shrugged, opening a bag of chips he had ninja'd out of the cafeteria. "If nothing else, you can punch him in the face and say it was for self defense?"

That was the last thing Naruto needed to be doing, but he nodded lightly anyways. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be _that_ Chem. teacher? Now, all he wanted to do was to skip class and go to the office. He'd find Tsunade and demand, if pleading didn't work, to have his schedule changed. To bad that there was a flaw in his plan. The said teacher was standing right behind him, glancing over his shoulder at the piece of paper he held. "Ahhh, so your in my class Uzumaki? Try to restrain yourself from breaking _my_ door hinges." He hissed next to his ear before walking into the door beside them. Naruto sighed in defeat as Kiba raised a brow in question about the whole 'door' thing. Dismissing the glance with a shake of his head and a 'I'll get back to you on that', Naruto headed to his next hell. Stepping inside the classroom, Naruto's mouth went agape. Screw the fucking door, he wanted to smash the windows in with a baseball bat.

Sitting in the very back,was Sasuke Uchiha. 'God, why do you punish me so?' Naruto fumed as he contemplated his decision. There were only two seats open. One in the very front, and one right next to teme. Sit next to the 'stick up his ass' raven, or by a molesting teacher that had the time to pick on poor students such as he? Naruto decided that it was better to have a kicking match under the desks then to be molested by a teacher. Throwing his stuff onto the desk, he plopped down beside Sasuke and fixed his gaze on the cold platform in front of him. Already he could feel his gaze upon him and the smirk that had spread across the boy's face. Yea, it wasn't a good sign. Usually Naruto didn't believe in fate and now he definitely didn't want too.

Aside from the raven, the blonde haired girl whom sat on the other side, he thought Tsunade called her Ino, and Neji were the only one's in the class. Neji sat in the desk ahead of Uchiha, his face mixed with a cold and nervous expression. It wasn't long before their 'lovable' teacher slide in either. Yes, Naruto would call it sliding because he didn't pick up his feet and yet was able to glide so easily across the floor. A large smack of the ruler brought everyones attention to him, even thought the room had been dead silent anyways. Orochimaru glanced over his class of 'fools' before shaking his head. "Here I was hoping for more…how shall I put this? Intelligent looking young students yet here I find myself surrounded by delinquents that can't go to the restroom without being escorted."

"Ow, yea...that stings…" Naruto muttered, putting his face into his propped up hand.

He glanced over at Sasuke, noticing the smirk that he had received from the raven. He supposed that his comment had caused it and allowed a small smile to wash over his features. There. That was one thing they had in common…they hated snakes. Orochimaru, however, had caught the look Naruto had been giving Sasuke and turned abruptly in their direction. His ruler nearly caught Naruto's nose as he slammed it on the desk. "Day dreaming is not allowed, Uzumaki."

"Wasn't day dreaming, sir." Naruto said bluntly.

At this, the teacher's face turned a slight shade of red. No one sassed back at him. Hell, everyone in the school was practically afraid of him, save the teachers and staff. This time, the ruler fell on Naruto's free hand that had been laying across the desk. The blonde yelped and held it gingerly before sneering at the teacher. "That's child abuse." He hissed.

Orochimaru merely chuckled. One that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. It sounded like one of the killers on a scary movie that hadn't been caught at the end. It took a moment, but Naruto re composed himself before crossing his hands. "What's so funny?"

"You think that the police would believe you, a mere boy? One that has issues because his mummy and daddy die-"

The ruler slammed down on the desk again, but only because Naruto had forced it down. His eyes were sapphire flames as he yanked the ruler away. No one talked about his parents. No one.

It was only Sasuke, whom had jumped up from his desk, that held Naruto back from lunging at the teacher. "Get the fuck off of me! No one says things like that around me! I'll snap his scrawny, pale neck!" Naruto shrieked as he fought against Sasuke's grip.

Neji also found himself on his feet, helping Uchiha drag Naruto out into the hall, despite the commands of Orochimaru's 'Get back in here.' The two pulled Naruto into the bathroom, only releasing him when he stopped struggling. "Get off! Why do you care? Just a few moments ago, you would have slugged me in the face." Naruto growled as he began to stomp off to the principles office.

Sasuke caught his arm, pinning the blond up to the wall. "Shut your fucking mouth and listen for a second, okay?"

He had Naruto's attention now. He was so close to his face that their lips were inches apart. Sasuke let go of his arm and took a step back, relieving the tension in the air between them. "You start shit with Orochimaru and your not going to win…"

"Yea? Says who?"

"Me."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your opinion."

"Alright, let me know what excuse the police give you…" Sasuke yelled after the fleeing student.

Naruto spun around and glared at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing as he thought over his words. "What do you mean, let you know what excuse…don't tell me.."

" Did you put two and two together?…I was…in your situation a couple of times…don't think I don't know. I've already tried it five times. It doesn't work." Sasuke said, his features tightening as he thought about it.

Naruto nearly gagged as he thought about what Sasuke, hell any student like them, had been through. Neji shook his head in disapproval, leaning against the wall. "All we can do is sit there and listen. We can't do much more then that. Even Tsunade has no power over him. Orochimaru has quite a few friends in the police department. No matter what case goes in, it won't come out in our favor. At this moment, he'd probably turn what happened with your parents into a reason why you went 'crazy' in his class room."

"That's bull shit!" Naruto screamed, punching the brick wall beside him and instantly wishing he hadn't. Blood ran from his knuckles and the boys had to duck into the bathroom to avoid a teacher, having heard the noise and coming out of her room to investigate. Sasuke sighe d as he gave his new found friend as small knock to the head. "Think before you shout. Dobe."

"Oi! I'm better then genius here! Don't even start with me." Naruto said, smirking at his boast.

He had every right to do so as well. Neji chuckled as he placed a hand on the raven's tense shoulders. "Sasuke, has had highest grade in the county ever since he was seven years old."

Okay, he was prick and a smart ass…great. Just peachy.

Naruto sighed and looked out into the hallway. "So…we head back to class now huh?"

"Yes, or Orochimaru will send security after us. I don't like dealing with Genma…friendly guy but his partner Ibiki is a bitch." Sasuke hissed under his breath.

Naruto laughed at the way Sasuke said 'bitch' with a bit of a accent at the end. When the two raised a brow in question, he shook his head and started to follow them back to class. Today was going to be hell, but maybe it would have some more interesting parts to it. The three students had came in, simply unnoticed by the teacher, and took their seats. Right as Naruto went to place his bum into the chair, a loud snap was heard. Naruto, now no where near his seat, but practically in Sasuke's arms, looked down at the anaconda that slithered around the leg of his chair. Orochimaru glanced up dully before sighing and walking over. All he had to do was place his hand down in front of the reptile and it lazily crawled up him. "Don't be afraid of him…he doesn't bite much. Quite harmless really…unless you provoke him." Orochimaru hissed as he placed the snake right next to Naruto's nose.

The serpent hissed and snapped, but made no attempt to bite the blond once more. Sasuke caught eye contact with the teacher. Naruto noticed that they seemed to be in a long stare down before Orochimaru walked back over to the right side of the room and carefully replaced his 'lovely pet' into it's container. This was gonna be one hell of a class.

//Teme- Term that means bastard. Pet name for Sasuke.

Dobe- Means loser or dead last. Pet name for Naruto.

Sorry I was away for so long. Exams, drivers ed., martial arts, and a few health problems are suddenly falling upon me. I promise not to make you guys wait so long again. I know this chapter was short too. I promise at least a four page chapter next time. Anyways, keep reviewing! Thank you for all your hints and support!//


	4. Dodge This

Dodge This

Naruto sighed as he reached the end of the period without any more out bursts. Standing by the doorway, he waited for Sasuke to walk out before putting his hand out casually to the raven. "Hey, thanks again...for helping me out."

Sasuke looked at his hand with disgust and slowly took it. A smirk shifted over his features. He twisted Naruto's arm so he was directly behind him and seized the other before the blonde could gasp. He lowered his lips next to Naruto's tan ear line. "Just because I gave you a warning doesn't make us friends. You are merely a diversion in that class. You keep the teach away from me and I'll do the same for you, but otherwise, I'm still gonna kick your ass."

Naruto smirked, doubting very much that the raven would be able to lay him out. His thoughts were broken when Sasuke squeezed harder on his wrists. "You got a cell phone, bitch boy?"

"So I'm your bitch now, huh? Sure, want the number so you can punish me later?"

"Yes, please." Sasuke said, breathing onto Naruto's neck.

Now he knew that the raven was just trying to scare him. Unluckily for him, Naruto was good with this kinda thing. His friends used to make gay jokes with him all the time. Hell, his first kiss had been from a guy. "Alright, listen up baby. 401-GO2-HELL." Naruto smirked as he twisted back around and planted a small peck on the raven's mouth.

Sasuke released Naruto and stumbled back, a blush spreading across his pale features as people stopped in the hall way to gawk at the sight. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned, wiping his lips on his sleeve with a nudge of his head. Naruto one, Sasuke none. Sasuke's groupe had also been around to watch. Sakura nearly cried as she wrapped protective arms around Sasuke's frame. Neji and the other's looked like they had been shot in the chest with a paint ball gun...twice. Naruto could also hear the faint laughter of Kiba behind him. He shrugged as Sasuke glared at him, taunting the raven further. "You offer, I take. Don't start what you can't finish." Naruto whispered seductively before putting his index finger on his lush lips. "Though, you aren't too bad, if I do say so myself. Later." He waved before walking over to where Kiba and gang stood.

It would be the talk of the week. Sasuke the prince was harassed by the new kid. Life was all too sweet to waste though.

Sasuke bit his lip as his gaze darkened. He swore that he'd make that little prick pay. Shoving Sakura off of him, he started down the hallway to Gym, the posse in toll. Behind him, Neji and Lee talked in hushed whispers. Ino was blabbing about how people should have more respect in the school and Sakura was attached to his arm like a leech, while nodding. Reaching the locker room, he looked over at Lee. He was the only one in the group that had gotten the class with him, besides Sakura. That was gonna come back and hit him in the ass. It wasn't that he didn't like the pink haired girl. It just bugged him how she was so damn perky and over-protective. He liked being treated like a god, but she made it seem like he created the whole freaking earth…twice! Sakura leaned over for a kiss and he quickly gave her a small peck on the cheek to satisfy her. Giggling, she hurried off to the girl's bathroom without another word said.

Stepping into the locker room, Sasuke swore that something was either wrong with his vision or the principle had done a crappy job of putting the new boy in his classes. Naruto stood there, stripping his shirt off to show a beautiful body of tan flesh and light slash like scars. Sasuke took in the many marks that ran up in down his body, ruining the tan kiss that his skin held. The scars looked like a jagged knife had been drawn down the boy's back in a criss-cross fashion. As the blonde turned around, he also noted the tattoo on his stomach. He was broken from his stare when Lee spoke up. "He is very athletic. I wonder how much of an opponent he will be?"

Hell yea, he was. Naruto's body looked like one from the magazines that girls drooled over. Muscular but not like a weight lifter. Just enough to show off. Sasuke smirked and looked over at Lee, who returned it with a goofy looking grin. Sasuke wasn't ever too fond of Lee, but he knew that him and the green-color-loving-boy were the fastest in the high school.

Naruto slipped on an orange muscle shirt and slipped off his jeans. A pair of tight briefs held him and most of the boys were staring at the sight of him. Naruto blushed as he quickly put on a pair of silver shorts and headed out of the locker room. He knew that some people were probably under the impression that he was gay now, and it left him vulnerable in the changing facilities. He had noticed Teme out of the corner of his eye too. He didn't want a confrontation in the locker full of boys. Walking into the gym, he hurried over to a group of already dressed students. His gym teacher, Itachi Uchiha and Anko were standing in the middle of the human-ring. Sasuke's brother looked just like him, only taller and scarier. Anko seemed normal except he was sure that she had ADD or something.

It was the start of class and she had already wrapped her arm around him, studying his features and chuckling. "Fresh meat! Ohhhh am I gonna just looooove having you in my class, kiddo!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

The girls giggled and the guys snickered. He could only be thankful when Itachi came over to pry the woman off of him. "I see you're new. Sorry, she can be a bit anxious. Make yourself at home, Uzumaki." Itachi hissed and for some reason, he got the same shiver that came from Orochimaru talking.

After role call, they had to sprint around the gym twice. Instead of sprinting , Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto were all in a race to the finish. The three of them were pretty even until Naruto jumped forward, crossing the doors of the gym inches before the two ravens. The teachers watched with interest, especially Itachi. While Naruto leaned against the bleachers to catch his breath, which came out in small pants, he watched Itachi pull Sasuke aside and whisper something in his ear.

Sasuke recoiled from his brother and went to sulk off in the corner of the gym. They had time, since the rest of the class had only just now finished the first lap.

Soon after, they were in a game of dodge ball. Naruto wized in and out of players to catch balls thrown at them and then hurl them at their attackers. The game had gotten interesting because half of the girls, who usually got out because of their lack to dodge the ball, were now getting the courage to wail balls at each other. Naruto was a great influence on them. Sasuke dropped back behind a line of boys and whispered something to Lee. They were going to put Naruto in his place. Lee gripped the foam ball in his palm and sent one flying at Kagome, the weakest armed in the class. As expected, Naruto reached out to grip the ball and,... Bam. Sasuke sent his own into the blonde's face.

Naruto fell to the ground and held his nose. Everyone stopped as they saw a small amount of blood dribble down his face. Even if he wouldn't have been legally out for the face shot, he was injuried. That was all that counted in Sasuke's book. Naruto one, Sasuke one. Anko hurried over to Naruto's side, who was glaring daggers at Sasuke's figure. "I'm fine teach, just let me play." Naruto hissed as he stood up and smiled, "I just need to remember to block my face…I mean it's such a easy target…right Sasuke?!?" Naruto demanded, fixing his gaze on the raven.

The game was underway soon enough and now, Naruto had one ambition. Revenge. Running with one ball behind his back and the other in his right hand, he threw it at Sasuke who dodged in the nick of time. Naruto's other ball was used to block another face shot from Lee. After twenty minutes, it had gotten right down to the line. Sasuke vs. Naruto. Lee had been hit by Sakura, who was on Naruto's team.

She had gotten pissed that he hadn't defended Sasuke against a head shot that barely missed him and by accident, had thrown a ball right into his back. Guess he knew what 'back stabbing' was. Trading blows, the battle seemed to be never ending until Naruto made a mistake. Sasuke had thrown one so hard that it knocked the ball Naruto was using to block with out of his hand and nearly made him fly back. Naruto recovered impressively with a back flip but hadn't watched his feet. Right as he landed it, Sasuke smoked the blonde's foot by an inch. Declared the winner, he smirked and turn to his team members. Naruto sighed as he stamped the ground with his tennis shoe and turned to head over to the side line. He was greeted by cheers and a hug from Kagome. He smirked, shrugged and said embarrassed, "Clumsy me?"

The girls found it totally cute and soon, he was being carried out of gym class by a couple of seniors and cheerleaders. Naruto two, Sasuke two. Changing before Sasuke could come stomping in, Naruto hurried out of the locker room and towards the next class. Sasuke, however, wasn't so lucky. Itachi had held him up at the gym door, wanting to speak to him for a moment. Sasuke crossed his arms as the gym began to grow silent. Kids were changing for class or back into their school clothes. It was just him and Itachi now. He knew what was coming and braced himself as Itachi slapped his brother across the face. "You dare make the Uchiha name look so disgraceful? I heard about your little fight from Tsunade. And such vulgar actions against a class mate today?"

"Alright, DAD!" Sasuke shouted and was then pinned to the wall by his arm.

Mistake. Itachi gave him a large bruise on his stomach as he slammed his fist into his younger brother's body.

"I might as well be, since your father and mother left us to die in that mansion.As long as we were rich right? Don't get smart mouthed with me. I raised you like my own, so I deserve your respect."

"But it don't give you the right to-"

He quickly let the words die as his brother pulled his fist back warningly. "You better not lose to that blonde either. Do so, and I'll make sure that you do more then study for five hours. You'll be doing push ups for half a night as well."

Sasuke knew it was futile to even try, so carefully, he nodded. Released and given a pass, he hurried to his World Cultures class. To his surprise, someone was waiting for him a few feet outside the door to their class room. Fate was either cruel or trying to tell him something.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and lifted up the boy's shirt, much to the other's protest. There on his pale complexion was a round bruise and a few prints to suggest knuckle marks. Sasuke watched as Naruto kneeled down and took out an ice pack from his back pocket. "Do you go around carrying those in your pocket all day?" Sasuke sneered as he pressed it against his skin.

Naruto sighed, annoyed and explained. "No, dumb ass. I left my book back in the locker…I heard what was going on in the gym so I ran to the office and asked for an ice pack for my shoulder…then waited for you."

"And why the hell would you do that for me?"

"Cause you are an ass and I need to make you feel bad."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto got to his feet and both of them walked into class, 'For not being friends, he sure as hell seems to like my attention.' Naruto thought as he sat down, right next to the throbbing raven.

Even if they were rivals, it didn't mean they couldn't look out for each other right? Sasuke helped him in Chemistry and Naruto would do so in Gym. It was just a treaty...that was all. Or so he kept telling himself.


End file.
